Akatsuki Gender Trouble
by Silverstonedragon
Summary: Sequel to Akatsuki Girl Trouble.What happens when Konan and Pein have an argument about which gender is harder to be,and everyone else gets involved whether they like it or not?They get to see which one is harder.
1. The wish

Konan and Pein were arguing again. It wasn't very often these two argued, but when they did, everyone just watched and didn't interfere. But this time was different. Konan was yelling at everyone in the base. "None of you idiots know what it's like to be a woman!" She yelled. "It's hard." She did remember that Deidara did know, but didn't add it on. Deidara was just a guy after all.

"How hard can it be? All you have to do is look pretty." Kisame said.

"I bet it would be fucking easy to be a woman. It's hard to be a guy." Hidan said.

"Really?" Konan asked. Everyone was glad she wasn't PMS-ing, or this argument would be alot worse. No one messed with Konan when she was PMS-ing. "If you think it's so easy, then I wish all of you could be girls. I wish you all would turn into girls and see how hard it really is!" She yelled, storming out of the room.

Deidara look terrified. He had stayed out of the arument because he did know what it was like to be a girl. He wasn't one for long, but he still knew. He hoped Konan didn't mean him when she said she wished they would all turn into girls. He didn't want to be a girl again.

"Well I wish she'd turn into a guy." Pein said, also storming out of the room. He stormed out of the base and into the forest surrounding it.

"Is it over Senpai?" Tobi asked Deidara, poking his head out from behind the couch. He had also stayed out of the fight as well, by hiding behind his Senpai who was sitting on the couch.

"Yes Tobi. The fight is over. Konan is in her room, and Leader-Sama is outside somewhere." Deidara answered.

"Good, Tobi doesn't like it when everyone is yelling." Tobi said in his usual childish tone.

Deidara got to thinking about Tobi's childish tone, and then got to thinking about the tone he uses in the bedroom, and that started to turn him on. He grabbed Tobi's arm, pulled him up, and licked the side of his swirly orange mask. "If you want more, follow me." He whispered in the stunned man's ear. Deidara got up from the couch, and walked down the hall to the room he and Tobi shared. He closed the door, and sat on the bed to wait for Tobi.

Tobi stood there for a few seconds while the other watched Deidara retreat to his room. Tobi snapped out of it and proceeded to follow his blonde lover. Everyone watched him go, all knowing what was going on.

Kakuzu grabbed Hidan's arm, and dragged him to the special room the leader gave Hidan for his rituals. The leader had told them if they were going to have sex, they had to do it in this room. Kakuzu had a habit of being _rough _on Hidan and causing a huge mess. Hidan, being the masochist he is, enjoys ever minute of it. In the process of them showing each other they care, there is alot of bloodshed. They fight becuase they like it. A verbal fight will turn into a fist fight, a fist fight will turn into a all out brawl, and that all out brawl will turn into Kakuzu dragging Hidan away from the rest and having his way with him, taking his anger out on Hidan's body, while giving the man pleasure, and getting some back.

Zetsu disappeared into the wall, in order to reappear in a close, but not too close, village for his next meal.

Itachi looked at Kisame. Kisame looked at him. Itachi shrugged, and walked to their shared room. Kisame watched him go, and followed, hoping Itachi was thinking the same thing he was.

After a few hours Pein returned to the base and went to his room. Konan was already asleep, it being about 11:00 at night. Pein saw a few blankets and a pillow on the floor, so he picked them up with a sigh and put them on the couch in the room. He layed down, covered up, and fell asleep.

By this time everyone in the base was conked out, all but Konan and Pein, by extreme activity with their partners. Zetsu had yet to return, and most likely wouldn't until morning, he perfered to sleep in the dirt outside when the night was clear. So no one noticed the blue light that surounded every member of Akatsuki, even the sleeping Zetsu outside. When the light vanished, everything was different, again.


	2. The wish come true

Deidara was the first to notice the change when he woke up. He could feel the extra weight in his front, and the lack of something below the waist. He had had this feeling before and he knew what it was. "Tobi." He whispered to his partner, his voice once again higher pitched. When Tobi didn't move, Deidara pushed him off the bed. Tobi woke the moment he made contact with the floor. "Tobi," Deidara started again. "I'm a girl again." He said.

"You are?" Came a sleepy high pitched voice. Tobi's eyes shot open upon hearing his own voice. He looked down at his own body, having felt the difference in weight for the first time. He turned to Deidara, his face showing his shock. Tobi was a girl as well. He had long black hair, just as long as Deidara's waist length blonde hair. His voice was still slightly childish, but with a slighty higher pitch. His chest was bigger than Deidara's. "Why am I a girl?" He asked more himself than Deidara.

"I'd like to know the same thing." Deidara said. He thought he might have been turned into a girl because he was once one, but why did Tobi get turned into a girl. They both dressed quickly in the clothes Deidara still had from the first time. They almost didn't fit Tobi's bigger bust, but they made it work. They walked to the leader's office door. They knocked but he didn't answer, meaning he was most likely still in bed. They walked into the living room to wait for him to wake up.

Five minutes later, they heard a high pitched scream coming from the direction of Itachi, and Kisame's room. Everyone in the base heard it. Deidara and Tobi jumped up from the couch, and ran toward the scream. They burst open Itachi and Kisame's door to find two naked women standing in the middle of the room. It was Kisame and Itachi. You could tell it was them because one was blue,a nd the other had sharingan. Itachi and Kisame looked at Deidara and Tobi with shock in their eyes, just as Deidara and Tobi looked at Itachi and Kisame with shock in their eyes.

The scream had not woken up Hidan and Kakuzu because the room they were in was soundproof. All the rooms were soundproof, but that room was even more so with it's thick walls. Hidan and Kakuzu made even more noise whe they did it, than all the other memders put together. That and Hidan prayed really loud at home.

"What is going on Deidara?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know. We both woke up like this." Deidara replied.

"I wonder if the rest of the team is like this?" Kisame asked no one really.

"Let's go see. I doubt Zetsu is home yet. It was a nice night last night. Let's go check on Hidan and Kakuzu." Tobi walked out of the room. He had yet to put his mask on and itachi noticed this. Tobi only let Deidara see him without his mask. Pein was the only other person, besides Deidaea, who had seen him without it.

"Where is your mask Tobi?" He asked. Kisame looked at Tobi, who had turned around.

"I guess I forgot to put it on when we went to see wasn't up yet though." He said.

"It's okay for you to see my face because you're my team." Tobi said, his smile as bright, and cheary as his mood, and his sharingon going on. Itachi seamed really shocked.

"You have the sharingon?" He asked.

"Yes I do my young nephew." He said. Itachi seamed even more shocked. "Yes, I'm your uncle, even though I don't look very old, I am." Tobi smiled and started out the door once again. Itachi looked at Deidara, who just shrugged, and walked out after Tobi. Itachi followed Deidara and Tobi, and Kisame followed him.

They stopped by Deidara and Tobi's room to find them something to wear. Deidara had gone back out after turning back into a boy again, and got some more female clothes in case he got turned into a girl again. Kisame couldn't wear any of the clothes Deidara had.

"What am I going to wear?" He asked.

"I think I still have that kimono Konan gave me the first time. You can try it on." Deidara walked to the closet, and dug through the things in the box on the floor. He came back up with the pink and yellow Kimono he had got from Konan.

It did fit Kisame, but just barely. They walked to the room Hidan done his rituals in. They didn't even knock on the door, just walked right in. There, laying on the floor in a puddle of blood, were two women. Hidan and Kakuzu were girls as well. Kakuzu seamed so small, and Hidan looked even smaller, if that were even possible.

Deidara walked over to the two sleeping missing nin. He was about to wake them up, but thought better of it. He stepped back, reached him hand in his pouch of clay, pulled out some of it, and made a small butterfly. He sent it into the room, and set it off, waking Hidan and Kakuzu up with ease.

"What the fucking hell did you do that for?" He started to yell. He stopped when he heard his voice. He looked at Kakuzu, who looked at him in return.

"That's why I Did that." Deidara replied in a girly voice. Hidan and Kakuzu both looked at the others, standing in the doorway.

"HOLY SHIT. YOU'RE ALL GIRLS!" Hidan yelled.

"Yes Hidan, we are." Itachi said. His voice may have sounded like a girl's, but it was still his. All dull and emotionless.

"Why are we all girls?" Kakuzu asked. "Did you do something?" He accused Deidara.

"Of course not. Why would I do something like this?" He asked, the hurt noticeable in his eyes.

"Because you have to be a girl." Kakuzu said.

"I woke up a girl, and so did everyone else. I woke Tobi up, and he was a girl." Deidara said around his pout.

For some reason, the mention of Tobi made Hidan look at the oddly quite missing nin. "You're not wearing your mask Tobi." He said. He knew it was tobi because he had took the time to put his hair in pigtails high on his head.

Kakuzu looked at Tobi, and noticed the same thing. _Why wasn't Tobi wearing his mask? _He asked himself.

"I don't need to wear it if I'm a girl. You can't see my real face, and I don't think I mind letting you see my real face anymore, anyway." Tobi cheerfully announced.

"Ok." Kakauzu and Hidan said at the same time. "We should talk to Leader-Sama." Kakuzu added. Everyone agreed. They walked into the hallway. Just as they were about to walk to the leader's room, they all saw Zetsu coming throught the wall.

Zetsu stepped onto the floor, and opened his flytrap, and there was Zetsu in girl form.

"Zetsu-Sama?" Tobi asked his former Sensei.

**"Yes it is me" **The dark side said. "Do you know why we are all girls?" The white side asked.

"No clue." Kisame replied.

"We were about to go talk to Leader-Sama." Deidara said.

**"Ok, **let's go." Both sides said.

They once again started for the learder's office. They knocked on the door, but he was not in there. They dicided to check his, and Konan's room. They walked to the room, and knocked on the door. They heard some stumbling from inside the room, the sound of a girl mumbling something, and footsteps coming to the door. The door opened, and they all expected to see Konan, but it was not Konan they saw.

Standing in the doorway was Pein in his very own girly form. His face was pierced still, but his hair was longer than it was when he went to bed.

"Sir Learder-Sama?" Deidara asked.

Pein looked around with shock on his girly face. All of his Akatsuki members were girls. "You're all girls." He said. He then covered his mouth with his hand. He looked down. He was a girl too. He couldn't stop himself from screaming.

The scream woke up a not so angry anymore, Konan. She shot up straight in the bed, got up, and ran to where she heard the scream come from. She stopped and stared at her boys, now her girls.

"Konan?" Pein asked.

"What?" Konan asked. She heard her voice for the first time. It was deep than it should ran to the bathroom mirror. She stared at herself for a few sencond. Her short blue hair was even shorter, and spiked out like Pein's used to be. She had no facial hair, and she thanked whetever God there was for that. She looked back at the others. They were all the opposite gender, just like Pein and Konan had wished for the night before. Why was this happening again? Who was putting this curse on them? They had to find who was doing this, and make them stop. None of them wanted to be girls for the rest of their lives. They had to find a way to fix this, but how?


	3. Akatsuki vacation

**Upon the ending of this chapter, and the rest of the chapters, I'll be referring to the former guys as girls, and Konan as a man. I felt as I reread it that referring to the guys as guys, and Konan as a girl made me sort of forget they were no longer the gender they were born. Just a fair warning.**

All the Akatsuki members were sitting in the living member sitting with his, or her, partner. konan was no longer mad about the fight she and Pein had had the night before. She once again looked down at her now manly body. She felt like crying. "Okay. We have to find out how to turn back into our original genders. Does anyone know how we ended the opposite gender?" Konan said.

Everyone looked at someone else. No one knew how they had ended up as the opposite gender. "Maybe some put a jutsu on us." Deidara said.

Everyone agreed. "But who?" Kisame asked.

Deidara didn't know that. "Anyone of our enemies could have done it, if they found us."

"Why would they turn us into the opposite gender?" Itachi asked.

"To humiliate us." Deidara said.

"I can see that." Pein said.

Almost everyone was quiet again. Tobi and Deidara were sitting in the floor in front of the couch. Tobi was hugging Deidara, Deidara was hugging him back. Kisame and Itachi were sitting on one end of the couch. Kisame was watching his many fish, Itachi was doing the same. The fish were flipping around the giant fishtank next to the couch. Kakuzu and Hidan were sitting on the other end of the couch. Kakuzu was watching Hidan. Hidan was trying to figure out if changing gender was a sin, and being loud about it. Pein and Konan were sitting in the king sized chair. They were no longer fighting. Pein was laying against Konan. They were both watching the other members.

"What are we going to do about missions?" Tobi asked, his long hair flying around as he got up to go to the kitchen. Pein watched him go, the light reflecting off the piercings on his female face. He looked back at the other members. Hidan had shut up for this question. They all had the same question in their eyes. Tobi returned a few seconds later with a large tray of drinks. He gave one to everyone, and sat back down beside Deidara.

"I guess we have to hold out on the missions until we return to normal. Before you say a thing Kakuzu, you may go and get bounties if you want. I know Hidan will want to kill people." Pein said. "I guess we can call this a vacation. You may do what you want, but we have to find time to figure out who did this." He added.

Everyone looked at each other. "How long do we have before we have to come back and help you figure out who did this?" Itachi asked.  
"You have one week to have fun anywhere you like." Pein said. "Be back here when the week is over. You better get going, your time starts now." Pein added.

Everone got up from their seats to return to their rooms to pack clothes for their trips. Itachi and Kisame were going camping, and sleeping under the stars. Itachi liked to camp. Deidara and Tobi were going to the beach. Tobi wanted to build a sand castle, and Deidara wanted to see if 'she' could make a bomb with sand. Luckily the Akatsuki had a private beach. No one would bother them, and no one would care if they heard a loud explosion. Kakuzu and Hidan were going to look for bounties, and Hidan wanted to sacrifice a whole village. Kakuzu didn't want to have to have to deal with Hidan's sacrifice's, but was going to have fun killing some of the people in the village they had chosen. It was a small village out in the middle of nowhere, so no one could get there in time to help. No one knew what Zetsu was going to do. They were all to afraid to ask. Pein and Konan were staying in the hideout to spend time alone.

Everyone gathered their things, and left. Deidara and Tobi left on one of Deidara's clay birds. Itachi and Kisame ran into the woods. Kakuzu and Hidan started to walked down the road. Zetsu just disappeared into the ground.

Everything was quiet in the hideout. Pein and Konan were sitting on the couch, cuddling, and watching the horror movie 'Paranormal Activity'.

Pein was thinking about who could have done this to them. Why would someone turn them into the opposite gender. It couldn't be just to humiliate them, could it? There was a flash of blue light outside the window, but neither one saw it. The blue light gave a little giggle, and disappeared.


	4. Itachi and Kisame's vacation

**Remember, I said from now on, I'll be refering to the boys as girls, and Konan as a boy. It will make it easier to remember that they are not the gender they were born now. I hope it helps you. Oh, and Itachi and Kisame are both OCC, Itachi is **_**very **_**OCC, being a girl can change a person.**

* * *

**Itachi and Kisame's vacation:**

**Day 1:** Itachi and Kisame had been hiking for a few hours, and we're very happy to just be with each other. A few minutes later they arived in a fairly large sized clearing in the woods. Itachi looked up at the sky. "This is it." She said.

"About time." Kisame said, her long blue hair whipping around her head as she looked at the clearing. "I thought we'd never find this place. You don't think Sasuke will show up her since you and your family used to camp here, do you?" Kisame looked at Itachi.

Itachi looked around, remembering the times her father used to bring her and her brother here for camping, or should I say survival training. "I doubt it. Sasuke hated coming here." Itachi turned to Kisame. "Let's set up camp, shall we?" She asked in her new high pitched voice.

Kisame nodded, and put her bag down. Even in their female forms, Kisame and Itachi were still very strong. Kisame went into the surrounding woods to get some sticks for a fire. Itachi took their sleepingbags out of their bags, and put them on the ground, next to each other. She wanted to be as close to Kisame as she could. There was already a firepit set in the middle of the clearing. Kisame arived with a whole armful of wood. She put some of the wood in the firepit, and Itachi used her jutsu to set them on fire.

It was getting dark, and they would love to have the fire. Itachi sat on her sleepingbag, and Kisame sat next to her on her sleepingbag. Itachi scooted over and leaned against Kisame. "Am I pretty?" She asked her lover.

Kisame looked down at Itachi. "Why do you ask?" She asked.

"Do I make a pretty girl?" Itachi asked.

"Yes. I'm not into girls, but I am totally into you. I'll aways think you're pretty, or handsome. I love you." Kisame leaned down, and placed her lips over Itachi's. Itachi moaned, the sound different now that she was a girl. Kisame still liked it. Kisame stuck her tounge into Itachi's mouth. Itachi started the war between tounges, but Kisame finished it. Kisame was the one to pull away when breathing became hard. "That was great. Being a girl didn't change the fact that your the best kisser in the world. Still better than anyone I've ever kissed."

Itachi blushed. It was dark, so Itachi looked up at the sky. She loved looking at the stars. She got to thinking. "I wonder what Sasori would look like as a girl. I wonder how he would react to Deidara being a girl, or to Deidara being with Tobi." Itachi said outloud.

Kisame looked down at her. "He would have had a heart attack if he were still alive, and not a puppet." Kisame said.  
"That would have been funny." Itachi said, laying back on her sleepingbag, and looking at the stars. Kisame layed down next to her. Itachi lifted her head, and Kisame put her arm under it. Itachi layed her head on Kisame's arm, and sighed. She loved being in Kisame's arms. "This is my favorute place to be." She whispered.

"You love it in this clearing that much?" Kisame asked.

"Not in the clearing. In your arms. I love being in your arms." Itachi sighed happily again.

"I'm happy in your arms too." Kisame said.

**Day 2:** Itachi woke up at dawn, just as the sun was peaking through the trees. She looked over at Kisame, who was still asleep. Itachi curled up closer to her love, and breathed in her sent, kind of fishy, and kind of flowery now that she was a girl. She liked it. Itachi sighed, happily.

Kisame opened her eyes when she heard Itachi sigh, mistaking it for something else. "What's wrong Itachi?" She asked, her female voice sounding sadder than it would have if she were still a guy.

"Nothing Kisame. I'm just happy. I don't want to move. I'm happy just sitting here in your arms." She replied.

"Oh. I feel the same way." Kisame said. Itachi blushed. Kisame thought it was cute, but it embarassed Itachi. She was a stone cold killer, and yet, she was blushing like a little school girl. "Oh, I love it when you blush like that. It's so cute." Kisame said.

Itachi blushed again. "Oh, shut up Kisame." She mummbled.

Kisame chuckled. It didn't sound as evil now that she sounded more girly. Kisame hugged Itachi closer, and Itachi sighed in happyness. "I love you so much, Itachi." Kisame whispered into Itachi's ear.

"I love you too, Kisame." Itachi whipsered back. After some time, the sun was finally making it way over the trees. "Let's go swimming." Itachi said, getting up to retrieve her new bathing suite. She and Kisame had stopped by a few stores on their way to the camp site. Itachi had gotten a black, and dark red bathing suite. It was a two peice. The top was dark red, it went down to the top of her black bikini bottoms. The top was strapless, and form fitting. Itachi put it on, and went to the little lake about ten feet from their camp site.

Kisame grabbed her bathing suite from the bag with the other clothes. Her bathing suite was a two piece as well, but her's was a bikini. Both the top, and the bottoms were blue, with little koi fish all over it. Kisame quickly changed, grabbed Samehade, and ran after Itachi. Kisame jumped right into the water, leaving Samehade on the shore, while Itachi waded in, instead.

Kisame swam like the shark she looked like. She was having a lot of fun. Kisame loved to swim. Itachi just waded in the water, watching Kisame swim. Itachi liked watching her lover in the water. "Having fun ladies?" Itachi jerked her head in the direction of the shore. Kisame popped up out of the water when she heard the voice.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked.

"That doesn't really matter. May I join you?" A man with dark blue hair, asked.

"No." Kisame said. "We don't want you here. Go away. We are trying to enjoy ourselves before we have to go back to work." She added.

"Now, that was mean. Ladies shouldn't be as mean as that." The man said, comming closer to Kisame's sword. Kisame had a feeling he was going to go after it.

"Who said we were ladies. You can be a girl, without being lady like." Itachi said, she face emotionless for the first time since they had left the hideout.

"Really now?" The man asked, stepping closer to Samehade again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. The sword can be kind of mean to strangers." Kisame warned.

"Is that so?" The man smirked, and grabbed the sword. "Nothing is happening." He said.

Kisame smiled evily, showing off her sharp teeth. "Just wait." Samehade's skin became sharp, and spikes shot through the man's hand, causing him to scream, and drop the sword. "Told you so." Kisame said, with a smile. Itachi looked at the man for a minute, and then he ran off. Itachi smirked. "What did you do?" Kisame asked.

"I showed him something he will never get out of his mind." Itachi replied, giving a girlish giggle, then blushing because of it. Itachi jumped into the water, and started swimming around with Kisame. Kisame enjoyed having Itachi swimming with her.

They swam until it was time to make dinner, and by that time, both guys, turned girls, were hungry, and tired. They had played and splashed around all day long.

"What are we having for dinner Itachi?" Kisame asked. Itachi usually cooked for anyone in the hideout, because no one else, besides Hidan, and Tobi could cook. Itachi didn't like to eat anyone else's cooking, so she did all the cooking.

"I don't know. What do you want. I'm sure there are some animals we could eat here in the woods." Itachi replied. "Tell me what you want, and I'll hunt one for you." She added.

"Deer is fine with me." Kisame replied. "I'll hunt it for you, so you don't have to hunt." Kisame smiled at the slight blush on Itachi's face, her pale skin making it look darker than it would have if she were tan.

"I can do it Kisame." Itachi said, pretending to pout.

"I know, but I want to." Kisame didn't even change from her bathing suite, but ran right into the woods, away from her lover, to catch whatever crossed her path. Kisame had said deer would be fine, but she dicided to kill the first big, edible animal she came to.

A few minutes later, Kisame came across a herd of deer. "I guess it will be after all." She whispered. After studying the herd for a minute, Kisame reddied the kunai she had grabbed before running into the woods. She studied the buck closest to her for a minute, and threw the kunai, hitting it in a vital spot, killing it instantly (I couldn't let it suffer.) The rest of the herd ran off into the wood, leaving there fallen friend for Kisame ot take. Kisame skined the buck, then cut the meat off the bones. All the meat would last them the entire trip, if they stored it right. They would most likely take a lot of it back with them, as well. "I brought deer." Kisame said, unpon entering the campsite again.

Itachi was sitting by the fire, waiting for Kisame to return. "Good." Itachi took a few pieces, and put them on sticks, sticking them in the fire. "They should be done soon.

When the deer was done, Itachi took a few pieces, and left the rest for Kisame. By the time they finished eating, it was already dark. Itachi walked back to the lake to wash up. After a few minutes, Kisame joined her to wash up. "That was good." She said. "I'm having a great time." She added.

"Me too." Itachi agreed. "I love it here when I don't have to worry about my father leaving us to find for ourselves, then attacking us out of nowhere." Itachi said.

Kisame laughed, picked Itachi up, and walked back to their camp, placing her on one of the sleeping bags. Kisame took the other one. Itachi crawled over to Kisame, and wrapped her arms around her, snuggling close to her. Kisame smiled sweetly,a nd wrapped her arms around Itachi, pulling her close. "I wish we were guys again." She whispered, but Itachi had already fallen asleep.

**Day 3:** Kisame was the first to wake up, and, gently setting Itachi in the sleeping bag, she got up to start the fire. It was warm, but Kisame wanted to make breakfast for Itachi, insead of the other way around. When she got the fire going, Kisame put some of the deer they had left on some sticks, and put them over the fire.

When the deer was done, Itachi opened her eyes, and smelled the air. "What is that smell?" She asked.

"Does it smell bad?" Kismae asked.

"No. What is it?" She asked again.

"It's deer. I made you breakfast instead of you making it for me." Kisame replied. "I hope you like it." She added.

"I'm sure it is good, thank you." Itachi said, taking the deer meat from Kisame, then taking a bite. "Yum, it is good." Itachi said, taking another bite. Kisame was pleased that Itachi liked it. Itachi would have told her if it tasted bad, Itachi was always honest.

"Thanks." Kisame said. After the meal, Kisame turned to Itachi, and asked, "What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. Do you want to go for a hike?" Itachi asked.

"Sure. Let's change, put our things away so no one can find it, and start out." Kisame, and Itachi put of pants, t-shirts, and hiking boots. Kisame hid the supplies, and Itachi put the fire out. "Shall we?" Kisame asked, waving toward the woods around the clearing.

Itachi rolled her eyes, but started out going north. They would have to problem finding there way back if they went in another direction while they hiked, so it didn't really matter which way they went, but being here made Itachi think about the things her father said. Her father alway told her and Sasuke go north, so out of habits she thought she had forgotten, the went north.

As the walked, nither one of them said a word, they were to busy looking at everything around them. This was the first time they've been hiking, and got to look at what was going on around them, instead of expecting enemy attack. "This place is beautiful." Kisame said.

"It's a lot different than when I was young. Everything is grown over. It's a lot better now, than it was. It's beautiful." Itachi mused.

"No, you are." Kisame said, grabbing Itachi by the arm. Itachi gasped as Kisame pulled her into a kiss. After the kiss, Kisame pulled away, and looked into Itachi's eyes. Itachi was blushing, and Kisame kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm not beautiful." Itachi whispered. For someone who's as cold hearted as her, Itachi was so unsure of herself, and blushed a lot when she was around Kisame.

"I think you are. You are the best looking creature on the face of the earth, both as a girl, and as a boy. I love you Itachi Uchiha." Kisame said, kissing Itachi again.

"I love you too Kisame. I think you look great as a girl, and awsome as a guy." Itachi blushed again, and gave off a girlish giggle, made even worse by the fact that she sounded like a girl.

"I love your little giggle." Kisame said, starting to hike again.

Itachi rushed to catch up, blushing all the way. They hiked all most of the day. A few hours into their hike, the boys, turned girls, came upon a small pond with sparkling water. "Wow. I've never been here before. It's so pretty." Itachi said.

"It is pretty, just like you." Kisame couldn't help herself, she had to make Itachi blush again, and Itachi did.

"Shut up." Itachi said, playfully. Itachi walked up to the water, and found it had no fish, only plants. "It's empty of any animals. It only has plant life. I wonder why." She mused.

"I don't know. Would you like to stop and eat here?" Kisame asked. They had not eaten since that morning.

"Sure." Itachi pulled out a small blanket, and placed it on the ground. She then pulled out the food they had packed. Itachi had packed some of the cooked meat that was not eaten that morning, and some fruit she had picked on the hike. She then put everything on the blanket, and she, and Kisame sat down to eat.

"What kind of fruit is this?" Kisame asked around a mouthful of the stuff.

"I don't know the name of it." Itachi replied.

"You don't know what it is, and you're having us eat it?" Kisame asked after swallowing the fruit in her mouth.

"I know it's edable, I just don't know what's it's called. My dad had me and Sasuke memorize all the things that were edable, and all the things that were not. He said the names of them didn't matter, as long as we knew what they looked like. He wanted us to be able to survive in the woods if we had too." Itachi explained, looking into the water, and noticing a few very small fish swimming around. So small, that she didn't since them at first. "There are fish in this pond. They're very small." She said, looking at Kisame, who looked into the water.

"You're right. There are really small fish in here. Hi fish." Kisame said, waving at the miniture fish. "I'm Kisame, and this is my lover, Itachi." She added.

"Why are you talking to the fish?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know. I guess I just felt like it." Kisame smiled, and layed down, looking up at the tree covered sky.

Itachi watched as Kisame slowley drifted off the sleep. Even in her female form, Itachi thought Kisame was hot. He had never been into girls before, but seeing Kisame as a girl, made things different. She was still not into girls, but she was into Kisame, even in a girls body. Itachi got to thinking about what his parents would have said if they could see her now, in a girl's body without the use of a jutsu, a cold blooded killer in a criminal organization, and in love with a man who was also in a criminal organization. Her father would be pissed at her. He would be proud of Sasuke though. Itachi was proud of Sasuke herself. She had done all that to help him.

Itachi then starting thinking about what her baby brother would look like as a girl. Itachi laughed, and crawled over to Kisame's sleeping form. Sitting there for a minute, Itachi admired Kisame's buff body. All the muscle from when he was a boy, were still there, but a slight bit smaller. Itachi then layed down beside her, and watched the sun move across the sky, when she could see it through the moving leafs.

After a few hours, Kisame felt something heavy on her chest. Opening her eyes, she found a beautiful black headed angel staring at her, laying on her chest. "Hello Itachi. How long was I asleep?" She asked.

"Long enough for me to have to wake you so we could start heading back." Itachi replied. She had already packed everything up, event he blanket, which Kisame has no idea how she got it out from under her without waking her up.

"Alright. Let's go." Kisame said, getting up, and following Itachi back toward the camp site. A few hours of hiking later, it was dark, and the two shinobi were back at the camp site. Itachi and Kisame retrieve all there things from the hiding place,a nd set it out. Something blue flashed by, and Itachi's head shot up to see it, but missed it. "Did you see that Kisame?" She asked.

Kisame looked up, "No." She replied.

"Oh, okay." Itachi said, passing it off as her imagination. Like the time she thought she saw a man on fire in her bathtube.*

Kisame unrolled the sleeping bags, and crawled into one. "Are you going back to sleep now?" She asked Itachi, who was still looking around.

"Sure." Itachi replied. What she was unsure of, was what she was looking for now. Was it the blue blur, or the man on fire. Itachi shook her head, and crawled into her sleeping bag.

"Good night my love." Kisame said, kissing Itachi on the cheek.

"Good night. I love you." Itachi said, giving Kisame a kiss too.

"I love you too." Kisame replied, throwing his arm around Itachi. Both of them fell asleep quickly, happy to be in each other's arms.

**Day 4:**The next morning, Itachi didn't want to get up. "Let's stay here today." She told Kisame.

Kisame laughed. "Okay." She said.

Most of the day was spent laying with each other on top of the sleeping bags, it being to warm to be in them.

Kisame made food for them, while Itachi watched. After the food was finished, Kisame and Itachi curled up together, and just layed there, all day.*

**Day 5:**When Itachi and Kisame woke the next morning, Itachi said she wanted to go back to the little pond they had found a few days before.

After packing all the things they would need, and hiding the other stuff, they both setted out to find the small pond, with the even smaller fish. It didn't take as long to find it as it had before, but that was because they knew where it was. Itachi layed out the blanket, and they both sat on it. Itachi had packed her swim suite, and since the pond was big enough her her to swim, she did so, while Kisame just watched. After a few hours of swimming, Itachi got out, and shook water off over Kisame. Kisame put her hand in front of her face, as if to block the water, and laughed at Itachi's relaxed mood. She had been relaxed all week. Itachi was always more relaxed when no one was around, no one but Kisame at least. "Did you have fun?" She asked.

"Yes. I wish you would have joined me though." Itachi replied, taking her towel out of the bag. She wrapped it around her bady, and sat beside Kisame, looking up at the sky. "You think we should head back? It's getting late." She asked.

Kisame looked up as well. It was getting pretty late. "Yeah, I guess we should." She said.

Itachi put her clothes on over her wet swim suite, and packed everything up, with Kisame's help of course.

As soon as they got back, and set everything back up, Itachi changed clothes, and curled up next to Kisame on top of the sleeping bags. "I am having a good time." She said.

"Me too." Kisame replied, both falling asleep.

**Day 6:**Itachi's eyes opened slowly to find dark blue ones staring at her. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing." Kisame replied, smiling.

"What time is it?" Itachi asked.

"About noon. You must have been tired from all that swimming yesterday." Kisame replied.

"I guess so." Itachi said, smiling sheepishly.

Kisame gave a small huff of a laugh though her nose, and wrapped her arms around Itachi.

After a few minutes, both shinobi heard a slight growl. Both sets of eyes jerked in the direction of the east side of the woods. "What was that?" Kisame asked.

"I'm not sure, but it sounded like a bear." Itachi replied.

"Oh." Kisame said, not to concerned with a bear.

Itachi turned back to Kisame, and something launched itself at the two shinobi, hitting Itachi in the back with razor sharp claws digging into her back. Itachi screamed as her skin was dug into by a bear. Kisame had hit her head on a rock when the bear had tackled them. After a few minutes Itachi passed out, and the bear did very little to Kisame, who was still out cold. The bear left the two humans alone, and walked back into the woods.

Nine hours later, Kisame woke up with pain in her head. "What happened?" Kisame asked, looking around at the camp site. Aparently the bear had taking the time to destory the site before leaving. She then looked at Itachi, and gasped. Itachi was bleeding badly, and needed a medic too. Kisame quickly packed up what she could, and picked Itachi up, getting blood all over her, but not caring, She had to get Itachi back to the hideout.

Kisame realized that she would have to go slowly, no matter how bad she wanted to get there quickly, beacuse the fast movement bothered Itachi.

**Day 7:**Kisame had walked all the day before, and all the night as well. Right before the sun came up, Kisame came upon a village, and had one of the healers there heal Itachi. The healer had asked what had happened, and Kisame said they were attacked by a bear. The healer was shocked, but said nothing else, setting to work, with some other healers, healing Itachi.

After a few hours, the healer's were finally done, but Itachi was still out cold. Kisame picked her up. "Where are you going young lady?" One of the healers asked.

"I have to get home. I can take it from here. Thank you very much." Kisame bowed as best as she could, and started back to the hideout, getting there right before the sun went down, setting Itachi on the couch in the livingroom, and looking around, happy to be home, and looking for she boss.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update.I had writer's block, and when I finally got over that, there was a snake in the bathroom. I totally thought I was going to have a heart attack. Oh, and by the way, the first * is for the fact that I had to make Itachi a little crazy, blame it on the loss of eyesight, and the second * if for an apology. I'm sorry this day is so short. I was running out of things for them to do. I didn't want them to go fishing because Kisame reminds me of a fish. Please review. Deidara, and Tobi is next. Please let me know if there is anything you would like to see, beside the lochness monster, and Tobi being paranoid because of it. Someone already said that, and I'll have fun with it. Please give me something to have fun with. Oh, and I'm sorry to all the Itachi, and Kisame fan's out there, but someone asked me put put a bear attacking, I belive it was Kisame, in here, so I made the bear attack them bot, mostly Itachi though. And sorry for talking to much, being up late can make a person hyper, and it's late. It's like two in the morning. Yay hyperness.**


	5. Deidara and Tobi's Vacation part 1

**I do not own Naruto. If I did, it would be full of yaoi, and a lot of the people wouldn't have died.**

* * *

**Diedara and Tobi's vacation:**

**Day 1:** Deidara made her clay bird land on the sand in front of the Akatsuki beach house a few hours after setting out. Tobi jumped right off, and ran into the house, saying something about having to pee. Deidara shook her head, and got some of the thing off her bird to take into the house.

Tobi returned from the bathroom without her mask, her black eyes smilling happily at her Senpai. Deidara loved seeing Tobi without her mask, as both a boy, and a girl. Deidara, like almost all the Akatsuki members, didn't like women in a romantic way, but she did like Tobi, even with her looking like a girl. Deidara grabed Tobi's wrist, and kissed her on the lips.

Tobi smiled into the kiss, and took over. Deidara happily let Tobi take over, being the even submissive uke she had become since meeting Tobi. She was not this submissive with Sasori. Sasori tried to tell her what to do all the time. Sasori didn't have emotion, so he was not into Deidara in any way, and Deidara was not into to him either, but Sasori was the type to want things his way, or no way. Tobi was the first person Deidara really liked in any way, except Itachi. Deidara pretended to hate the weasle, but she really had a huge crush in her. The crush started to go away, and Deidara really started to hate Itachi when she got together with Kisame, but Deidara had gotten over that when the Leader asigned Tobi to be her partner.

Tobi pulled away from Deidara, who gave a slight whimper, when breathing become an problem. "Thank you Senpai. I loved that." Tobi said, her happy voice higher pitched than normal since she was now a girl.

Deidara blushed. "You're welcome, but can I ask you a question?" She asked.

"What is it Deidara-Senpai?" Tobi asked.

"Can I kiss you again?" Deidara asked, looking down. The first kiss was on a whim, and was something Deidara wouldn't normally do. Tobi was always the first one to take any actions.

Tobi giggled, grabed Deidara's chin, leaned in, and whispered into her ear in a suductive voice. "Of course you can. You can kiss me whenever you like."

Deidara blushed as Tobi pulled back from her ear. Tobi smirked, her lips looking pouty and feminine. Deidara leaned in, and placed her lips on Tobi's and waited for Tobi to take over, and that didn't take long. Tobi took over the kiss like any seme would. Opening her eyes for a second to to look at her beautiful uke, Tobi noticed something swimming in the water. She didn't want to upset Deidara, so she didn't break to the kiss to check, and just assumed it was her imagination. After the kiss ended, Tobi looked out at the water, and didn't see anything. Shrugging her shoulders, Tobi helped Deidara put all the stuff away.

After the stuff was away, Deidara started digging through the bag that had all her new clothes in it. "What are you looking for Senpai?" Tobi asked.

"My new swimsuite. I can't find it in this stupid bag." Deidara said, straightening up.

"I think it might be in my bag." Tobi said, looking through her bag. After a few seconds, Tobi straightened up, and pulled the swimsuite Deidara was looking for out of the bag. "Here it is Senpai." She said, handing it to Deidara.

"Thank you Tobi. I forgot you had put it in your bag after we bought it." Deidara took off her cloak, which was now a few sizes too big, and stood in the middle of the bedroom naked.

"What's he matter Senpai?" Tobi asked.

"Just thinking. Can I ask you something?" Deidara asked, blushing and looking away from Tobi.

"Of course you can Love." Tobi replied, causing Deidara's checks to become even redder.

"Do I attracked you in this state?" She asked

"Yes you do. You have no idea as to how much I am attracked to you right now." Tobi replied.

"Really?" Deidara asked, picking up her suite bottoms, and putting them on.

"Really." Tobi answered, pulling out her new orange bathing suite, and putting it on.

"That's great. I'm so happy." Deidara said, hooking her top, and turning to look at Tobi's bathing suite. It matched her mask, orange with black swirls. "I didn't think I would ever see a bathing suite to match your mask." She said.

"I know." Tobi said. Tobi hardly ever spoke about herself in the third party when she was alone with Deidara. She did in front of people, though.

Deidara shook her head, and left the room carring a towel. Deidara went to the small beach in front of the large one story beach house. Laying the towel out, Deidara sat down to examine the sand to see if she could make explosives out of it. Tobi also grabed a towel from the bathroom, and went to the beach. Throwing the towel down, Tobi ran for the water, and dove straight in, hoping to find the thing she had saw while kissing her lover.

Deidara looked up from the sand to watch Tobi look for something. "What are you looking for Tobi?" She asked.

"Nothing. Just looking." Tobi said.

"For what?" Deidara asked.

"Just fish and stuff." Tobi lied.

"Oh." Deidara turned back to the sand she was mixing in her hand. It felt strange, but Deidara really wanted to see if she could make it explode. After a few minutes a small sand spider came crawling out of her hand. "Look Tobi, I made a sand sculture. Do you want to see if it will explode?" Deidara asked.

"Sure Senpai." Tobi said, coming out of the water, and running over to Deidara. Usually Tobi would have to stand back from Deidara when she let off one of her bombs, but she knew that the bomber wouldn't let it blow her up.

Deidara let the spider crawl a few feet up the beach so they wouldn't get caught up in the blast. "Here goes." Deidara said. Raising her hands in the corecct movements, Deidara yelled the word she uses to detenate. "Katsu!" The small sand spider exploded into a small sand storm. "It worked." Deidaa said, hugging Tobi.

Tobi smiled brightly. "Yes it did. That was great. Now you know if you run out of clay near a sand pile, you can still attack someone." She said.

"Yes I can." Deidara said. Looking up at the sky, Deidara noticed that it was getting dark. "Let's go in and eat diner. It's getting late, and I'm kind of tired." Deidara said.

"Okay." Tobi and Deidara went into the kitchen to eat. Deidara picked out a small diner for them to share.

After eating, Deidara and Tobi went to change into something to sleep in. Deidar picked out a bright yellow, form fitting night shirt. Tobi picked out a pair of light blue pajammas. Both climbed into one of the double beds. "Good night Tobi." Deidara said, leaning over to kiss her.

"Good night Deidara. I love you." Tobi said, kissing Deidara back.

"I love you too Tobi." Deidara whispered, basking in the sound of Tobi saying his real name.

Before Tobi fell asleep, she looked out the window at the lake. Her eyes widened at what she saw. Swimming in the lake was the thing she saw when they first arrived. Tobi blinked and then it was gone. Shaking her head, Tobi drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sorry about this. I know I said I would put all the days on this one chapter, but I know you are waiting for it, and I have been slow. I just started my CNA classes, and don't have as much time as I did. I thank you for reading this, and being patients. Sorry forit being short as well. I will try and make the next one longer.


	6. Deidara and Tobi's Vacation part 2

**I do not own Naruto. If I did, it would be full of yaoi, and a lot of the people wouldn't have died. **

**Diedara and Tobi's vacation:**

**Day 2: **Deidara woke up at dawn, having slept well. She looked over to where Tobi was supposed to be sleeping, but she was not there. "Tobi?" She called out, getting out of the bed to put on some clothes. Deidara walked down the stairs, and to the kitchen. "Tobi are you in here?" She called out again.

"Yes Deidara-Senpai." Tobi called back, as the blonde stepped into kitchen. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. Have you had breakfast?" Deidara asked.

"Yes. I made some for you as well, even though I know you won't eat it." Tobi said. Deidara hardly ate breakfast anymore.

"I'm not hungry, but thank you anyway." Deidara said, boucing over to Tobi to give her a kiss. "Good morning beautiful." She whispered.

"I should be the one saying that. Do you want to go the the beach?" Tobi asked.

"Sure." Deidara bounced back into their room to find her bathing suite. "Where is my swim suite Tobi?" She called down the stairs.

"It's in the dryer. I washed the clothes this morning." Tobi said, bringing it up the stairs before Deidara could go and get it. "I got it for you. Here you go."

"Thank you Tobi." Deidara said, pulling on the bottoms, and then the top. "Are you ready to swim?" She asked.

"Yes." Tobi put on her swim suite.

Both girl went downstairs, and to the beach. Deidara jumped straight in, and Tobi followed was afraid to let Deidara swim alone, because she could still remember what had happened the last time, when that guy had attacked her, and she couldn't defend herself because her chakra was low.

Deidara splashed around like a kid, and Tobi could see just how young she really was. Deidara never showed her age, she always looked older than she was, and in her make form, she really looked older than her nineteen years. Tobi always worried about the bomber, even before they were partners. She had fallen for Deidara at first sight, and convenced Pein the let her be her partner. Before Sasori died, Madara had became Tobi to bacome part of the group, but keep a low profile amoung the others. He pertended to be the opposite of who he really was.

Tobi was stapped out of her thoughts by Deidara splashing her. "Hey!" She said, splashing Deidara back. Most of the day was spent chasing each other around, and splashing each other. Deidara didn't want lunch, so Tobi didn't eat either.

It was almost dark before Deidara dicided she wanted something to eat. "I'll make dinner, since you offered to make breakfast and lunch." She told Tobi. "You can stay out here until it's done." Deidara went into the house, and started making food.

Tobi sat on the beach, waiting for her lover to get her. She was looking out at the water when she saw the same thing she had saw the night before. "What the fuck." She said. Getting up, Tobi walked into the water, but the creature dived into the water. Tobi followed. She looked around, but didn't see it. Coming up from the water, Tobi saw Deidara was standing on the beach. "Did you see that?" Tobi asked.

"See what?" Deidara asked.

"The thing in the water." Tobi answered, coming out of the water.

"The only thing I see in the water is you." Deidara replied. "The food is ready. I'm afraid it's not much though."

"Anything is good." Tobi said, dropping the water creature thing. It was obivous that Deidara hadn't seen it. Tobi followed Deidara into the kitchen, and together they ate ramen.

After dinner, Tobi and Deidara both did the dishes together, and then went to bed. Deidara fell into a deep sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, and Tobi looked out the window for a little while. She once again saw the sea creature swimming around, as if teaseing Tobi, and laughing at her because Deidara didn't ever see it. Tobi thought about going down to the beach and beat the thing to a pulp, and was too tired to do anything, and went to sleep instead.

**I am sorry. I know I said I would do all the days in one chapter, but I am having trouble writing it. Thank you for reading. Review, and tell me what you think.**


	7. Deidara and Tobi's Vacation Part 3

**Day 3:**

The next morning, Tobi woke before Deidara, and went down to the beach to see if the creature was there. She wanted to see it again, and maybe catch it so Deidara could see it too. After waiting a few hours, and the creature had not arrived, Tobi heard lite footsteps behind her. They were so lite, that if Tobi hadn't been a ninja, she wouldn't have heard it. "Is something wrong Senpai?" She asked, standing to turn to look at the other girl.

"I was wondering just what you are doing out here before the sun is even completely up." Deidara said, turning to look at the sun coming up over the house.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to come look for that thing I saw yesterday." Tobi said.

"What did you see yesterday?" Deidara asked, turning back around to look at Tobi.

"I'm no t sure what it was. I saw it when we first got here as well. I usually arppears rigth after we go to bed, and I see it outside the window, but I've also seen it during the day. It only stays for a little while, and it always vanishes before you can see it." Tobi said, looking at Deidara. Deidara was wrapped in a short silky light blue robe, and nothing else. Tobi couldn't help but want to stare. "You look great in the light of the sinrise in nothing bu thtat robe." She said.

Deidara blushed. "You're just saying that." She said.

"No , really. Not that it really matters. You look great in everything. I don't care about what gender you are, I just love you." Tobi said, walking over to Deidara to give her a kiss. Deidara melted into the kiss, and into Tobi's strong arms. She noticed nothing but the moment. Tobi also noticed nothing but the moment. When she broke the kiss, Deidara walked back into the house, swinging her hips, hoping Tobi would follow. Tobi took the bait, but looked back to check, and found the creature staring at them. "There it is Senpai." She yelled.

Deidara turned around quickly, but not quick enough for the creature vanished before she could see. "There what is Tobi?" She asked, looking around.

Tobi looked back at the water, and saw that the creature was gone. "It was there, I saw it. You have to believe me Dei." Tobi said, using Deidara's nickname.

Deidara walked over to Tobi, and hugged her. "I believe you. I guess it just doesn't want me to see it." Deidara said.

Tobi kissed Deidara on the cheek. "I guess you're right." She said, walking back to the house with Deidara.

Tobi cooked breakfast, and they ate outside on the patio. Deidara, and everyone else in the Akatsuki, loved Tobi's cooking. "What do you want to do taday Senpai?" Tobi asked.

"I don't know. Let's go into town and shop around. It's not very often we get to shop for the fun of it, and I've been saving my money for something like this." Deidara said.

"That sounds like a good idea Dei. I would love to go shopping." Tobi said.

"Yay." Deidara said, jumping up to clean the dishes.

After Deidara did the dishes, they both changed clothes. Deidara put on a light blue sundress with yellow sunflowers that she said looked like explosions, and yellow flipflops. She put her hair in a ponytail using a light blue ribbon Tobi had given her. Tobi had put on a orange tanktop, and black minishirt. She put on a pair of orange flipflops, and let her hair flow free, instead of in pigtails.

When they got into the village, Deidara was relieved that no one ran from them, even with the red cloud necklaces they were both wearing. "I'm surprised no one is running from us. We are wearing the red cloud of the Akatsuki, even if it is just a necklace." She whispered into Tobi's ear.

"Me too." Tobi said. "But oh well. It makes it easier for us to shop." She said, walking toward a clothing store. They both walked to the men area, and just looked. They wouldn't buy clothes though. It wasn't very often they wore anything besides their ninja gear.

"Can I help you lovely ladies?" A man who worked there asked, coming up behind them. "Are you buying for your boyfriends, husbands, fathers, or brothers?" He asked.

"Neither. We were just looking." Tobi said, catching the hint of flirtation in his voice. "Come on Dei, why don't we get something for the others?"

"Okay, that sounds great. I would love to be able to get something. We would probably be the only ones to get souvenirs." Deidara said.

"Yeah, we probably will be, but that's okay. I don't mind being the only one." Tobi said.

They walked from store to store, getting many different things. They got Zetsu a potted lilac that Deidara said she could keep alive until they got back. They got Konan a new kimono, Pein a few new piercings, Kakuzu a new wallet, bigger than her last one, Hidan a chain for his rosary, Itachi a stuffed weasle, which she would really like, and Kisame a few new fish for her tank.

After all the shopping was over, Tobi had gotten a few toys, and a few books, and Deidara had also gotten some books, as well as come clay, paint, brushes, and a lot of paper.

When they got back to the beach house, Tobi happened to look out the window before they got into the bed, and once again saw the sea creature. She tried her best to brush it off though. They both got in the bed, and fell asleep.

**Day 4:**

Deidara opened her eyes, ans saw Tobi sleeping next to her. She didn't want to wake the other ninja, but then again, she didn't even want to get out of bed. She signed, and saw Tobi open her eyes. "I know what I want to do today." Deidara whispered.

"What's that Love?" Tobi whispered back, both not wanted to break the peace.

"Stay in bed all day." Deidara replied, snuggling closer to Tobi.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Tobi said, wrapping her arms around Deidara.

They spent all day in the bed, only getting up when needed. At dinner time, the need for food was too great to ignore, and they both went to the kitchen to find something to eat. Tobi looked out he window while they were eating, and, once again, saw the creature swimming around. "Look Deidara, the creature I was telling you about is right there." Tobi said, looking at Deidara.

Deidara looked up from her bowl, and tp where Tobi was pointing, but saw nothing. "There's nothing there Tobi. What are you talking about. Are you feeling okay. You've talked about the creature a lot since we've gotten here, and I still haven't seen it." Deidara said, washing her bowl. She was sleepy, was getting ready to go to bed. "Don't get me wrong, I believe you've seen it, I'm just wondering why I haven't." Deidara shrugged, and went to the bathroom, then to bed. Tobi stood there for a few minutes, and wondered to herself. 'Does Senpai really believe me?' She also went to bed.

**Day 5:**

Tobi woke up just as Deidara did. They said nothing to each other, but it was a comfortable silence. The conversation from the night before was pretty much forgotten. Deidara ran to the bathroom, and put on her bathing suite, saying something about sunbathing. Tobi decided to do the same thing. She put on her own suite, and grabbed a towel. The two men-turned-women, helped each other out on sunscreen because neither wanted to burn, just tan.

Deidara layed out her beach blanket, and layed down, her singlasses in her face, and a book in her hand. She read while laying in the sun, after a while, she rolled over, and continued.

Tobi put her towel down, and started to play a game she had brought with her. She did the same as Deidara after a littel while. When it got really hot, Tobi went inside and brought out two large umbrellas, putting one over her towel, and one over Deidara's blanket. Deiara thanked her, and continued reading, being almost done with it. If she finshed it, and thought it wasn't one she would read again, she would take it into town, and trade it as the book store for another one.

As it got dark, Deidara closed her book, have not finished it, and looked over at Tobi. The other ninja was sound alseep. Deidara picked up her blanket, and to it, her book, and Tobi's game into the house. She went back out, and picked Tobi up, as well as her towel, and took them both in the house as well, dropping the towel in the floor, and taking Tobi to the room, setting her on the bed. Deidara wqas relieved that Tobi had not seen the strange creature in the water. In a way, she didn't believe Tobi was really seeing it. Tobi had the Sharingon, and Deidara knew her eyesight could be vanishing like Itachi's was. Deidara didn't want to think about it like that, but knew it was possible. Deidara took Tobi bathing suite off, and then took her own off, climbing in the bed alongside the black headed ninja. Deidara looked out the window, and saw a flash on something in the water, but just asumed it was a fish.

**Day 6:**

Tobi woke up, and wondered how she had gotten int he bed. She then guessed Deidara had out her there. Tobi got up without bothering Deidara, and out on a pair of shorts, and a tanktop, and went down to the beach to make the sand castle she had wanted to make in the first place. She sat happily in the sand, and started her castle. By the time Deidara had come out of the house, the castle was huge. Tobi was wided eyed, and not looking at the water. "What's wrong Tobi?" Deidara asked.

"Nothing Senpai." Tobi said all to quickly.

"No, not nothing. What's wrong?" Deidara said, putting her hands on her hips.

"I keep seeing that sea creature. It looks like the Loch Ness Monster." Tobi said, shaking.

"Tobi, the Loch Ness Monster is not in this lake. She's in Scottland. Nessie is not in Lake Silver." Deidara said.

"I said it looked like her, not that it was her. If you had been out here instead of spending all day in the bed, then you might have seen it." Tobi said, standing to get into Deidara's face.

"Really now? I've never seen it, so what makes you think it would have let me see it now?" Deidara said, getting into Tobi's face as well, then storming off to the house, leaving Tobi to her castle and sea monster.

Deidara went into the small gym, and took her frustrations out on one of the training dummies.

Tobi went back to her castle, and still kept seeing Nessie in the lake. Tobi knew that the real Nessie was in Scottland, but called her that for lack of a better option.

At midnight, Tobi was still staring at the water, and Deidara was alseep in the gym.

**Day 7:**

Deidara decided to apoligise to Tobi, so she went to the bedrrom, but didn't find her there. She then went outside to see Tobi staring at the water. She had blood on her, and a few kunai were beside her. Deidara rushed over to make sure the blood was not hers, and was happy to find it was not. She then tried to get the ninja's attention. Tobi only stared at the water. Deidara looked to where Tobi was staring, but saw nothing there. She tried to 'wake' Tobi up for a little while longer,t hen gave up, and went into the house to get ready to leave. She made a bird, and put everything on it. Afterward, she once again tried to 'wake' Tobi up, and finding she couldn't snap her out of it, out her on the bird by force. Tobi whimpered a little, but fell asleep not long after they got into the air. Deidara worried about her, and looked back at the water once more. She saw a large sea monster waving at them. Deidara was dumbfounded, and just stared into the open air as the bird flew them home. It knew which way to go since it was Deidara's bird, and Deiara knew the way.

**I know it's kind of late, and I'm sorry for a few of the days being short. I made Tobi paroniod about Nessie because someone asked me too. Hope you like. I don't know when I'll put up Hidan and Kakuzu's vacation.**


	8. Kakuzu and Hidan's Vacation Part 1

**I do not own any of the people in Naruto.**

**Hidan and Kakuzu**

**Day 1:**

Hidan and Kakuzu were walking along some road leading to the village they were planning on destroying. Hidan was excited, and almost jumping up and down because of it. Her long white hair was flying everywhere. She had opted not put it in a pony tail, unlike her partner who had put her long brown hair into a pony tail, and had removed her mask. Kakuzu had put on a different mask, one just like the one Kakashi wears, because her hair was too long to fit in her normal one. "When will we be there?" Hidan asked. They had planned on spending the entire day stalking everyone in the village to figure out which ones to kill first so they wouldn't escape, not that they could get help in time to save anyone.

"Not to much longer." Kakuzu said. They had been walking most of the day, and Hidan was getting more excited the longer they walked. Hidan was practically shaking with excitment. "Calm down Hidan. You will get to kill soon enough. Tomorrow will come, and you will kill the entire village." Kakuzu added, her newly femanine voice still sounding deeper then Hidan's voice, which was sweet sounding, only mauled by the constent cursing she, apparently, had to do.

"You will be killing to, right?" Hidan asked.

"Yes. I could use a vacation from killing for Leader-Sama, and kill for myself, other than to just get a new heart." Kakuzu said. Her hairtie broke, and her dreadlocks fell across her back. "Damn it." She said. "That was my only hair tie. I borrowed it from Deidara."

"We can get you a new one in the village. We can look around while we're there, and checking everyon out." Hidan said. "But I don't know why you want one. I like your hair better when it's down."

"Really?" Kakuzu asked.

"Yes. I've aways liked your hair down, even when you were a boy." Hidan replied, blushing slightly, and calming down a little.

"Alright, I'll keep it down, fow now. I still need to get a hair tie to replace the one I borrowed from Dei." Kakuzu said.

They walked for a little while longer, but they stopped before they got into the village to remove their now over sized Akatsuki cloaks and hide them. They walked into the village, and started looking around. Hidan spotted a shop that sold woman's things. "Can you buy hair ties there?" She asked her partner.

Kakuzu looked to where Hidan was pointing. "Yes. We should get some clothes as well. We need something to wear while we're still women." Being ninja made them okay with wearing clothes for days on end, but being women made them want to change clothes. The urge was something they could ignore, but they didn't really want to. Women were complicated.

Hidan and Kakuzu seperated and went to look around. Hidan looked at the store keeper, a older man who lookedlike he couldn't very well, if the thickness of his glasses were any consilation. Hidan then spotted a blood red t-shirt, and couldn't help but look. She took it off the rack, and examined it. "This is so cute." She whispered, hoping Kakuzu wouldn't hear her.

"Then get it." Hidan spun around to see Kakuzu standing behind her holding a blue ribbon to replace the one that broke.

"No, it's okay." Hidan said, putting the shirt back on the rack.

"I already said we need to get some clothes, so why won't you get it?" Kakuzu asked.

"All I said was that it was cute. I don't need it." Hidan walked away, and picked out a few things to wear.

Kakuzu looked down at the shirt Hidan was looking at, and saw why she didn't want to get it. The shirt was slightly expinsive. Kakuzu picked out a few things as well, and went over to Hidan. "I'll pay for everything. You can wait outside," She said, taking the things from the albino.

"Oh, okay." Hidan said, leaving the store.

Kakuzu waited until Hidan was outside, and went to pick up the red t-shirt she liked so much. "It couldn't hurt to give her a gift." She whispered. She found it strange how easily it was to start calling Hidan a girl. Kakuzu put everything on the counter. "Do you have any gift wrap?" She asked the old man. The man walkked away, and came back with a few boxes, and some wrapping paper. Kakuzu picked a small box, and some red paper. After paying for everything, Kakuzu quickly wrapped the red t-shirt, and put it in her weapons pouch, and left with the bags.

"Took you long enough." Hidan said when Kakuzu came out of the store.

"Sorry. The store keeper was slow. He's as blind as he looks." Kakuzu lied. The man was as blind as he looked, but he wasn't slow in the least.

They both started walking around the village, keeping an eye on everyone they passed. The later it got, the more people they saw, most likely just getting off work. Kakuzu looked at Hidan when the girl's stumache growled. Hidan blushed, but said nothing. Kakuzu smiled, and pulled the man-turned-woman into a nearby restaurant. "Hey Kakuzu, what are you doing?" Hidan asked.

"I'm taking you to dinner. What does it look like?" Kakuzu said.

"Really?" Hidan asked, slightly shocked.

"Of course." Kakuzu said. She then looked at the hostess. "Table for two please, away from the others if you can. I'm slightly embarassed by ascar on my face, and people tend to stare." Kakuzu lied.

"Of course ma'am." The hostess said, leading them over to a table awsay from the others. She then handing the ninja menues. "I'll be back to take your order soon." She said, leaving.

Hidan sighed. "To think, none of these people know they're going to die tomorrow." She said.

"I have something for you." Kakuz said, pulling the wrapped package out of her pouch.

"Really?" Hidan said, slightly shocked once more.

"Yeah." Kakuzu put the box in front of Hidan, who just lookeda t it, not used to getting gifts. "Well, what are you waiting for? Open it." Kakuzu said.

Hidan unwrapped the box, and opened it, pulling the blood red t-shirt out. Hidan gasped.

The hostess was coming back then. "What if wrong ma'am?" She asked.

"Nothin." Hidan said, lowering the shirt, and opening her menu. "We'll bother have the special with water." She said.

"Alright." The hostess said, leaving to get their order.

"What's the special?" Kakuzu asked.

"You'll see. And about the shirt, why did you get it? I didn't want it." Hidan said.

"Lier. I know you wanted it, and you acted like you didn't becasue it was expinsive. It's a gift, so don't get used to it." Kakuzu said.

"Thank you Kakuzu. I love it, and you." Hidan said, coming around the table, pulling her mask down, and kissing her. "I didn't get you anything though." She added, sitting back down.

"That's alright. The look on your face, and the kiss was reward enough." Kakuz said.

The hostess came back with their meals, and Kakuzu and Hidan happily dug in. Kakuzu payed for the meal without a word about how much it costs, not that she had much of a choice, since Hidan had picked the cheapest thing on the menu. They walked outside the village, put their coats into a bag, and went to find a hotel. They payed for the night, and Kakuzu didn't utter a word about the price. Soemthing dawned on Hidan. Kakuzu could get all his money back tomorrw after everyone was dead.

Hidan and Kakuzu had gotten a room with two beds, but they only used one of them, opting to sleep together like they always did. "I love you Kuzu." Hidan said.

"I love you too Hidan." Kakuzu said, having gotten used to the nickname a long time ago.


	9. Kakuzu and Hidan's Vacation Part 2

**I do not own any of the people in Naruto.**

**Hidan and Kakuzu Sorry for lack of a cursing Hidan.**

**Day 2:**

Hidan woke before Kakuzu for a change. She was getting excited, and hungery. She called down to the front desk, and ordered food for both of them. It didn't take long for the food to get there, and it arrived before Kakuzu woke up. Hidan put everything on the table, making plates for the both of them. She then walked over to her partner, and kissed her. Kakuzu moaned, and opened her eyes. "Good morning sleepy head." Hidan said, leaning over Kakuzu, her hair in her face a little.

"How long have you been up?" Kakuzu asked.

"I don't know. A little while." Hidan shrugged, pulling the other man turned woman to the table. "I ordered breakfast for us."

"Thank you Hidan. Can't kill everyone on an empty stomache, can we?" Kakuzu teased, glad to have something to eat anyway.

Hidan laughed, and they ate their food. Hidan walked over to their bags, and picked up a pair of pants, and the new red t-shirt Kakuzu had got her. She smiled when she put ot on. It was the type of shirt she could wear if she was a boy again. Kakuzu also put on some of her new clothes. "Are you ready to start. Your presious lord Jashin will mlove you for this." Kakuzu had gotten used to Hidan spouting things about Jashin, and learned to just go with it.

"I know. He will be so proud of me." Hidan was bouncing in place. She ran to the loddy. She smiled at the man at the desk. "What about him?" Hidan asked Kakuzu.

Kakuzu shook her head. "Not for me. I'll find someone else. A ninja." She said, leaving Hidan to her fun.

The man was confused. Did this girl wish to ask him out or something. "Is there something I can help you with?" He asked.

Hidan reached into her mag, and pulled out a kunai, and went after the man. The man screamed, and Kakuzu smirked. "Time to begen." She said. Hidan came running out, and went straight away toward the ninja coming at her. Kakuzu followed suite to take the heart of one of the ninja. She kept an eye out for any people she thought would have a bounty on their heads.

Hidan was having a lot of fun. At the end of the day, everyone in the village was dead, and Hidan was laying on the ground in her prayer area, praying to Jashin. She had removed the shirt Kakuzu had given her. Kakuzu had removed all the money from the places, and bundled it together for easier transport.

Hidan sighed, having finished her ritual. She had Kakuzu were walking through the village. Dead people were everywhere. Kakuzu had not gotten herself a new heart, but said it was okay. Hidan was as happy as can be. He giggled the whole rest of the day. They slept in the hotel, not afraid of getting caught. If someone came by, they would either kill them, or play dead as well.

**Day 3:**

Kakuzu and Hidan were walking thru the woods, heading after a bounty Kakuzu had heard was around there. Hidan wasn't complaining about it because she knew it was Kakuzu's turn to choose what they do. Kakuzu thought it was strange that Hidan wasn't omplaining, but knew why she wasn't.

Kakuzu paused, and Hidan also did. They had heard something up ahead. Kakuzu and Hidan shot forward, and saw the bounty up ahead. Hidan let Kakuzu kill the man, anf they went to turn him in. Afterward, they spent the rest of the day hunting bounties. kakuzu let Hidan kill a few as well.

**Day 4:**

Kakuzu was leading Hidan through the woods. Hidan had her eyes closed, and let Kakuzu lead her. She normally wouldn't let her partner do something like this, but she trusted her, so she followed without a word. "Are you ready Hidan?" Kakuzu asked when they had stopped.

Hidan could hear people talking, laughing, and screaming. "Yeah, I'm ready Kuzu." Hidan said.

"Okay Hidan, open your eyes." Kakuzu said.

Hidan opened her eyes, and gasped. She looked around. Kakuzu had brought her to the fair. There were rides, and games, and food everywhere. Hidan wouldn't stop the smile from splitting her face almost in half. "You brought me to the fair?" Hidan asked.

"You said you've never been, so I thought I should take you." Kakuzu said. Hidan smiled, and walked up to the ticket booth. "Two all day tickets please." Kakuzu said. After handing the woman the money, and getting there hands stamped, Kakuzu and Hidan went to have some fun.

Hidan led the way through the haunted house, and they both laughed at everything. Hidan and Kakuzu also showed their own scare to the others, almost giving someone a heart attack.

All day they played games, ate food, and rode rides. Hidan was having the most fun of her life. At he end of the day, Kakuzu and Hidan kissed and Hidan thanked Kakuzu a lot.

**Day 5: The rest will be short because I ran out of things they could do.**

Hidan stumbled out of the woods, having tripped over a log. Her gasped when she saw the lake in front of her. "Hey Kakuzu, look at this." She yelled back into the woods.

"I'm coming." Kakuzu yelled back.

"You're so slow old man, I mean woman." Hidna yelled back.

"Shut up baka." Kakuzu said, coming out of the woods. She had put her hair up, as did Hidan. It was really hot, and Hidan wondered how women could stand all that hair. Kakuzu looked around at the lake. "Nice." She said.

"Can we stay here today?" Hidan asked.

"Of course." Kakuzu said.

They spent the whole day at the lake. Hidan played int he water some. They both caught some fish to eat. They cook said fish on the fire Kakuzu built. Hidan was very happy.

**Day 6:**

Hidna and Kakuzu were starting for home, having a long way to walk. As they walked, they felt as if they were being followed. They acted as if they didn't notice. They had their coats hanging on their shoulders, not all the way on. They thought someone would be stupid if they attacked them knowing they were with the Akatsuki.

"Hey pretty ladies." Someone called.

Both Hidan, and Kakuzu turned to look at the drunk man behind him. "Not only is he stupid, she's drunk." Kakuzu said.

"If he comes at us, can I sacrifice him?" Hidan asked.

"Sure. You can anyway if you want." Kakuzu said.

"What are you two talking about? Are you talking about how handsome I am?" The man slured.

"Of course not. You are not handsome, or my type. Kakuzu here is more my type." Hidan laughed out.

"Bitch." The man yelled, coming after Hidan. Hidan started to dance around with the man. Kakuzu jumped into a tree to watch and as to not get in Hidan's way.

Hidan went on to kill the man using they same method she used on Asuma. "Can we go home now?" She asked after she was done.

"Yeah, let's go. I wonder if anyone knows how we were turned into girls. I know we still have to clue." Kakuzu said.

"I don't know, but I would like to change back soon." Hidan said. There was a small giggle as a blue blur flew by, unnoticed by two missing ninja.

**Day 7: **

Kakuzu and Hidan walked all dat, and finally made it back to the hideout. They walked in and found the others already there. Itachi was laying on the couch wrapped in bandages, Kisame at her head. Deidara and Tobi were talking about some monster. Tobi was saying I told you so, while Deidara was freaking out. Zetsu was just standing there. Pein and Konan were watching Itachi to make sure she was alright.

"Alright, everyone is here." Pein said.


	10. The End

**I do not own any of the people in Naruto.**

"Is the weasle okay?" Hidan asked, looking at Itachi's sleeping form.

"We were attacked by a bear. Itachi lost a lot of blood. Luckly we found a healer who helped us. She should be fine." Kisame said.

"That's good." Kakuzu said.

"I know yall left to go on vacation, but did you find anthing to help us figure out who did this to us. I don't want to be a girl anymore. Drunk men attack them for no reason." Hidan whined.

"Were you attacked by a drunk man?" Konan asked. He had a paper flower in his hair still.

"Yes. I sacrificed him to Jashin. Jashin is going to love me so much. i gave a lot to him." Hidan said, jumping up and down, his silver hair flying everywhere.

"Oh yeah, Deidara." Kakuzu said. Deidara snapped out of her daze. "The ribbon you let be borrow broke, so I got you a new one. I also got a lot of money from that down."

"Oh, thanks." Deidara said, taking the ribbon back from Kakuzu.

"What's wrong with you?" Hidan asked.

"We sawa monster in the lake. Tobi kept telling me it was there, but I didn't believe her, and then I saw it as we were heading back here this morning." Deidara said, shuddering.  
"Okay." Hidan said.

Everyone was silent for the longest time. Itachi groaned, and sat up. "Oh thank God you're okay Itachi." Kisame said.

"My back hurts. What happened?" Itachi asked.

"A bear attacked us. We were both knocked out." Kisame answered, stroking Itachi's hair.

"Well, well, well, it appears you don't enjoy being the opposite sex. Would you like to go back?" Everyone looked around, but did not see the owner of the voice.

"Who's there?" Pein asked.

"Well it's me. The person who granted your wishes. I also granted Deidara's wish that one time." A blue blur passed everyone.

"Hey it's you. I saw you this morning." Hidan yelled.

"Hi. I'm the Akatsuki Fangirl Fairy. I grant the wishes of fangirls, and you guys. I wanted to grant this wish because us fangirls, and I'm sure some fanboys too, would want it. I only grant the wishes if I know fans would like it. Being turned into the opposite gender is something fans would like. I can hear the fangirl squeals now." The blue blur started to form a girl in blue capris, and a matching tank top. Her wings were also blue. This girl really liked blue.

"Can you please turn us back?" Tobi asked, finally snapping out of her daze.

"Why? Don't you like being a girl Tobi?" The fairy asked.

"No Tobi doesn't." Tobi said.

"Fine. I'll turn you back, when you've learned your lesson. I didn't this for yuo as much as he fans. You need to learn what it's like to be the opposite gender." Fairy said, smiling sweetly.

"I know what it's like to be a girl. Some drunk fool attacked me beause I was one. They have it hard." Hidan said.

"I agree. I wasn't attacked like Hidan, but I found it's hard to do things with these." Itachi said, looking at her chest.

"Fine. I'll turn you back. You might want to change clothes. I don't think your clothes will fit if you are men." The fairy said. All the members changed into other clothes, all but Konan who didn't need to. "Here you go." The Fairy waved her hand, and everyone was back to normal. "I hope you learned you lesson." She said, vanishing.

"That was weird. I hope it doesn't happen again. No offense Konan, but I don't like being a girl." Kisame said.

"That's alright Kisame I understand. I'm just glad we settled that it's just as hard being a girl than a boy. I don't like being a man either." Konan said.

"Well, Tobi is going to bed." Tpbi said, starting toward his room. "Coming Deidara?" He asekd. Deidara blushed, but followed.

"I think I like his idea." Itachi said, pulling Kisame to their room.

Hidan walked into his room for rituals, and Kakuzu followed. Zetsu, who had not said one word the whole time, left. And Pein and Kona also went to their room.

**Sorry it's short, but I had nothing else to do. I hope you like it. Review and tell me what you think. If you review, I'll give you an imaginary cookie, and kind.**


End file.
